War Sisters
by XBeastOfFullMoonX
Summary: two girls; a marine and a slave girl become friends during the war.Germany agaisnt France over the slavery law.But soon there friendship leads them to unespected truths about theirselves and their past that they never knew about,which leads into adventure


4-1-10

Ch. 1

The Secret Of The Oak Tree

10:00 P.M.

The sky out side the kitchen quarters was pitch black. Not a single star in sight. Not even the sight of the moon. I heard my father coming, and quickly hurried to my post. If he so much as cuaght an object out of place, he would beat me until morning. And I didn't need more wounds to add to my scared back. First it was the smell of cigarette smoke, then the hard thumping of his boots coming up the wooden stairs of the front porch. Within seconds of the smoke he was standing there in the threshold of the door. The man was exactly five feet and nine inches tall,and had cigar in his right hand. In the other held a bottle of whisky, freashly opened. When he spoke, his accent was British. Very dark and evil like voice, that sent chills running up ur spine. His eyes was the same way. And has a tattoo of a lion on his left shoulder.

Everyone called him Sir or one knew his real name,not even me and I was his duaghter."Sir everything is clean here Sir!" I said standing at attention. He scanned the the kitchen like a well trained bloodhound,then he soluted to me. I soluted back,then waited for him to turn and leave the quarters. After he was far away, i turned and quickly grabbed some food, water, and blankets. Then reached under the floor borads and grabbed a bag with a wolf on it. Stuffing it with my supplies and throwing it over my shoulder. Then quickly turned off all the light and went to the back door,and left.

Where I was going was very secret. Only I knew where the underground tunnel was. It was half a mile's walk from base camp. But since i was a Dyre it was easy for me. To a regular human it would take twenty minutes, but only five for then I saw what i was looking for the;oak 's trunk was huge,the roots very thick with age,and its branches spread out like a bird's wing behind the the oak tree,at the bottom of the roots lies a secret door, leading all the way into the French was a good fifty miles one notice it becuase it was well hidden in the ground,and the tree itself hide it from view.

Quickly opening the door I jumped in and closed took off underground running with the speed of a was pitch black in the tunnel,but that didn't stop me none. I could see in the dark so well that no one knew i was are other tunnels leading all over the lands,but i never stoped and really explored them;for one someone would notice i was two i had to go see a friend of mine who was in the German as was captured by the my father found out about my secrets he would sentence me to death.

Within thirty minutes of my run underground i was in the Frence Prisoners' where they held my i first came here the cells where the second time i came back,she was in from wounds,hunger,and the i decided to befriend her and started coming every night to keep her company,and give her food.I told her me being little and watching my father kill prisoners,and then my the abuse and beating i got everyday growing i was still deciding if i should tell her about me being a dyre and all.

Coming up on my right was another one opening up to the prisoner's cell made it easy,becuase i could just come in and sit the prisoner couldn't escape becuase you where chained to the wall and only and three feet of plus the door was on the other side of the up the heavy metal door was hard at first but then was light,once i climbed out and closed it i walked over to my friend who was i decided to let her, and started to unpack the supplies from then i heard "Larka!You came!" She said with a bit of excitement to her sound of her voice scared me,becuase i wasn't expecting it,and the guards might hear her."Charger Shhh,the guards will hear you!" I said pleading her to be quiet.

Handing her some water and some cooked meat i asked her,"So did anything exciting happen today?" She looked at me and said,"No,but the guards got into an ambush earlier this where all killed in the end." I luaghed at her humor in how she said it."Then i guess we don't have to be quiet then." She smiled and bite into her food.I wanted to show her what i was,but i was afraid she would be scared of me."Hey Larka?" She asked."Yeah?" I answered."Can you tell me more about the Captain?And your past?"


End file.
